


Dirty old Muggle who is Fairy-

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Chivalry, Fantastic beasts- AU, Gnarlak is for it kinda, M/M, Newt can care less about snitching, Protective Newt, Queenie also know Newt's feelings, Queenie knows that Jacob is Newt's Crush, clueless Jacob, pissed off newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: What if the goblin gangster Gnarlak who snitched out Newt and his  company muttered something under his breath before the other wizards attacked? Something about a certain muggle baker who meant the world to a certain Hugglepuff…





	Dirty old Muggle who is Fairy-

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to watch the movie and i shipp these two from the beginning sorry to those who saw Tina and newt i didn't see that anyways this is a little snippet of my verison of the movie i hope you enjoy! Feed back is welcome as always

“So you are the guy with the case full of monsters huh?”asked a goblin as he sat beside the Beast collector who not really surprised hearing this as he knows that new travels fast and would reach the goblin gangster eventually. “Yes i am Mr. Gnarlak sir.” started the beast collector before calmly continuing his sentence. “And i suppose you know why i am here then seeking your help?” Gnarlak nose crinkled slightly in disgust at Newt’s chripy yet icy tone as he watched the wizard closely then scoffed looking away. “Yeah so what’s in it for me the Wizard Brit?” shot back a now annoyed Goblin before whistling for a drink as a cup of liquorwent towards the creature. 

 

Newt frowned at the comment and quickly with the pull of his wand stopped the glass in mid air making its contexts suddenly rock back slipping some in the awaiting goblin. Gnarlak hissed jumping to his feet in instant balling up his crooked fingers in a fist. Queenie’s eyes narrowed at him as she stepped closer to Jacob glancing at her sister who stood up aswell. “Gah know what wizard i had it with you and your stupid friends” spat the goblin looking at them his eyes squirting with anger. “Arrest them now and kill that filthy old muggle was is a fairy-” Tina cut in shouting at Newt. “Newt lets go he ratted us out like the flirthly creature that he is we have to go we can’t-”Queenie patted her shoulder causing her to stop her plead. As she knew that Newt did not hear her seeing his jaw clenched and his ocean blue ords enraged his stepped in front of his friends defensively wand ready. Queenie’s eyes widen as she read the angry collector’s mind before she glanced at Jacob who was confused yet worried for the wizard’s safety. 

Gnarlak only laughed seeing Newt’s reactions his grin only grew as he heard the footsteps and shouts of the “Wizard feds” approaching behind him. For a moment Newt turned to his fellow wizard friends before his gaze lingered longer on the Muggle baker who became his friend and then in a short period of time turned into something more entirely:Jacob Kowalski. Jacob’s eyes locked on with his as Newt was secretly grateful that he wasn’t gifted as Queenie was and for just meeting the incredible man himself. Then quickly casted a spell sending them all out of the bar out of harms way before taking a breath turning back to the goblin as he froze the emery wizards at once. Gnarlak cursed under his breath and tried for a run yet Newt waved his wand after silently stopping then dragging the Goblin by his collar of his shirt towards Newt. Newt shook his finger in front of Gnarlak before tsking aloud. “You should be more careful sir Gnarlak we wouldn’t want you to be mute for forever now do we?” Newt asked making the threat hang over the goblin as his icy tone returned. The goblin seized of efforts after he understood what the wizard meant and shook his head looking up at Newt. “alright alright what do you want?” mumbled the goblin. Newt glared at the goblin but answered him. “An apology and you get me and friends- the Muggle included some time.” he stated with the anger clearly there as he dropped Gnarlak then fixed his collar before disappearing with his friends. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
well that's it what were you thought's and i wanted to show that only is Newt adorable but he can be Badass even if he didnt really hurt Gnarlak


End file.
